


I Want it to Stay

by MissMin



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Dan plays the piano, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic, city of stars, fetus phan, they're so in love and its really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMin/pseuds/MissMin
Summary: The one where Dan plays the piano and has three words on his mind.A songfic based off of 'City of Stars' from La La Land





	I Want it to Stay

It was a quiet tuesday night in, early in 2010. Dan and Phil had just finished eating dinner, Dan happy to be visiting Phil at his flat again. It was just a typical night for the couple. Phil was nearly done washing the dishes, and they were getting ready to settle in for the night. Even though the night was nothing special, Dan had begun to cherish any and every night that he got to spend with Phil.

"Mm, going upstairs," Dan told his boyfriend, hearing a hum of agreement in reply. He quietly made his way up the stairs and into Phil’s bedroom, immediately sitting down at the small electric piano that now stayed lived Phil's flat (It was too big to be kept at UNI with Dan). He stared at the piano for a moment, fingers ghosting across the keys. It wasn’t long before he started playing, music flowing from his fingertips, bringing the room to life.

_city of stars, are you shining just for me?_

He was suddenly aware of Phil’s presence beside him on the piano bench, watching him play with a look of adoration, and Dan felt his cheeks turn pink. The man beside him slowly leaned in and pressed a single soft kiss to Dan’s neck, making him feel as if he was melting.

_city of stars, there's so much that I can’t see_

Dan kept playing, now with more passion than before. He knew exactly who he was playing for. It was for Phil. It was all for Phil. Everything. He wanted to play the most beautiful music for Phil, and he wanted it to be meaningful.

_who knows? I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you_

He'd felt it from their first interactions, their first conversation, their first time meeting, their first kiss. Phil had always been special to him. From the very first moment that he'd clicked one of Phil’s videos up until this moment, he just knew that his life would change because of Phil.

_that now our dreams, they’ve finally come true_

Dan had dreams, of course he did. And with Phil siting beside him, showering his face with kisses and shrouding him with love, it seemed that he could do anything he wanted to do. All of his dreams included having Phil by his side forever. He smiled, looking over at Phil’s face. Phil was smiling back at him.

_city of stars, just one thing everybody wants_

His fingers stopped playing suddenly, and as he looked at Phil, a feeling of longing grew in his chest.

“What’s wrong?” Phil asked quietly, his voice soft and eyes worried.

“Nothing,” Dan said, his voice catching. “Absolutely nothing is wrong.” He looked at Phil and saw the world, the stars, his universe. He shook his head in disbelief. How? How did he get to be so lucky? Everyone wass always chasing love, but he already had it sitting right in front of him. “That’s just it. I have everything I want.”

Phil smiled warmly, wrapping an arm around Dan and pulling him closer, his lips making their way against his neck.

_there in the bars, and through the smokescreen of the crowded restaurants_

Dan suddenly remembered seeing Phil for the first time, and he silently thanked whatever God that existed for giving him the chance to be with the man of his dreams. Phil was the he love of his life, probably. Hopefully.

_it’s love, yes all we’re looking for is love from someone else_

Dan was in love. He was so disgustingly in love and he wanted to tell the world. He wanted people to know that Phil Lester was his, and he was Phil Lester’s, while at the same time, he wanted to keep it a secret. He wanted to keep Phil all for himself. It was all utterly sappy and cliche and beautiful in his mind, and he was in love. His hands itched to keep playing the unfinished song, but he couldn’t move. All he was aware of was the closeness of Phil, who had stopped kissing him for a moment, but was still holding him.

_a rush_

Dan took a shaky breath, staring at Phil, neither of them speaking.

_a glance_

Phil’s eyes were like galaxies.

_a touch_

Dan pressed himself closer to Phil on the piano bench.

_a dance_

Their lips met quickly, and the wonderful taste of Phil made Dan’s heart flip in his chest, pulling him in. He hoped he would never get used to this, in fear of losing the feeling.

_a look in somebody’s eyes, to light up the skies_

Phil pulled Dan closer so that he was practically sitting in his lap. Electricity sparked between the two men. No matter how close they already were, Dan wanted them to be closer. He needed to be impossibly closer to Phil.

_to open the world and send it reeling_

Dan thanked the stars that Phil had chosen him, and only him. He kissed back more passionately than before. Three words were unable to escape his lips for the sole reason that there was another pair touching them. Dan was itching to tell Phil everything. He wanted to tell him he loved him.

_a voice that says i’ll be here, and you’ll be alright_

But he had time. He had seemingly all the time in the world. Dan wasn’t sure about a lot of things in life, but he was damn sure that he couldn’t possibly spend his life with anyone other than Phil Lester.

_I don’t care if i know just where i will go, ‘cause all that i need is this crazy feeling_

They stopped kissing, breaking apart just far enough to see each other’s eyes. Dan leaned forward, his face resting on Phil’s shoulder, his mouth beside the man’s ear.

_a rat-tat-tat on my heart_

His heart was pounding incredibly fast.

“I love you,” he whispered. It was almost inaudible, but he knew that Phil had heard. 

_think i want it to stay_

Dan pulled back to look at his boyfriend’s face again, and was met with the shining eyes of Phil Lester, the man of his dreams. “I love you too, Daniel,” Phil whispered in a hushed tone, his voice low and so incredibly meaningful. Dan felt his heart skip a beat.

_city of stars, are you shining just for me?_

Phil stood up, pulling Dan with him, locking their lips once again, the unfinished song forgotten. This time the kiss even more passionate than before, sweeping Dan off of his feet, making him want more and more and more of Phil. Phil pulled Dan towards their shared bed, and for once in his life, Dan was sure. He’d never been so sure about anyone or anything. When he kissed Phil he felt as though he was dancing alongside the stars in the sky. He tugged at Phil’s shirt and kissed him harder than he’d ever kissed anyone in his entire life.

_city of stars_

As they laid together that night, Dan tried to memorize what it felt like to be loved by Phil. It was the best feeling he’d ever experienced. He was so lucky, he was so in love, and any other dreams he may have had now seemed so unimportant compared to Phil. Phil was his newest and biggest dream, and he couldn’t bear the thought of having anyone take that away. Phil was here and Phil was real, and that was enough. He’d never been so happy.

_you never shined so brightly_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it <3


End file.
